


Gandalf, Flying

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How quickly can the eagles fly?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gandalf, Flying

How quickly can the eagles fly? Swifter than arrows, despite air that is heavy with soot-stained rain, and fumes belched forth from the belly of a dying mountain.

Sharp-eyed Gwaihir, can you see them? Small as prey, hidden by gloom? We are nearly there. Fly on, and pray we are not too late.

How quickly can a mountain fall? Too quickly, if it is torn from within. Through watering eyes I watch the ramparts crumble, swallowed inward to be met by flares of red-gold flame.

There! There! On an island in the ruin! A light for those that can see!

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/203836.html


End file.
